Rock Lobster
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: Dave takes the Chipmunks and Chipettes on a much needed vacation. During the last days of their vacation, the Chipmunks and Chipettes spend a strange day at the beach.


Author's Note: Okay, this is uber long and I didn't mean for it too be. I don't know about this one, but if people like it I'll keep it up here. I also didn't mean to focus on Dave that much but when I couldn't think for anything for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to do, I just wrote stuff about Dave. Enjoy!

* * *

Their plane had landed about three A.M. Dave had shaken them awake and ushered them out. The half-asleep chipmunks and chipettes drowsily followed Dave, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

They waited outside for the taxi to take them to the hotel. It was a humid night and one could see the sun starting to peek through the mountains far off.

Dave waited patiently at the curb, looking up and down the street for the taxi with his hands in his pants pockets. Behind him, the chipmunks and chipettes were trying to get back to sleep.

Simon leaned against the wall of the airport, his head down as he softly snored. Jeanette sat by his feet, her head resting against his knees. Her mouth was open and drool clung to her lip.

Alvin was also sitting against the wall, his arms resting on his knees and his head hanging. Brittany sat next to Alvin; her back against his shoulder, her head tossed back and open, like her sister.

Sitting on a stone bench between his brothers and her sisters, Eleanor sat cross-legged with Theodore's head in her lap. He sucked his thumb with a small, dreamy smile on his pudgy face as she stroked his hair.

Dave glanced at his watch and let out an exasperated sigh. Where was that taxi? It was fifteen minutes late! Dave crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot in slight frustration.

Seeing how the boys were so stressed out at school, he had decided to take them out for a two-week vacation. The boys had begged Dave to let them bring the girls with them. With Miss Miller's permission, the girls were allowed to go.

Soon, Dave saw headlights down the road. As they got closer and closer, he scrambled around the sleeping children to get their luggage together.

The taxi pulled over to the curb and the driver got out and helped Dave load the suitcases into the trunk. Like always, Brittany had packed too much. Her third suitcase stuck out of the trunk and the driver tried to keep the trunk closed by using a bungee cord.

Dave shook the children awake again and nudged them into the taxi-van. They got into the backseats, piling on each other like tired newborn puppies. Dave smiled at the innocent sleeping children and got into the passenger seat, giving the driver directions to the hotel.

The taxi-van arrived at the hotel around four thirty A.M. Dave went into the hotel to get something to carry the suitcases up to the room as the driver unloaded the trunk.

Shoving the room keys into his pocket, Dave slid open the van's side door. He shook Simon gently, which woke Jeanette as well. She lifted her head up from Simon's shoulder and the two spectacled children looked at Dave with half open eyes. Dave nodded towards the hotel doors. They unbuckled and stumbled out of the van.

Theodore, who had been leaning on Jeanette, fell onto the seat. Eleanor, who had been sleeping on Theodore, fell onto him like a domino. Theodore's eyes popped open and he looked around, confused a to where he was. He saw Dave and smiled widely.

"Hi, Dave!" He said, loudly.

Dave put a finger to his lips, shushing Theodore.

"Quiet, Theodore. There are people sleeping here."

Theodore nodded and tapped Eleanor on the shoulder. She sat up and grabbed Theodore's hand. The chubby chipmunk and chipette jumped from the van, hand in hand.

Dave leaned over the middle seat to wake up Alvin and Brittany, who had been cuddling close to the backseat window.

"Alvin?" He whispered. Alvin's face twitched and he turned his back to Dave.

"Alvin." Dave said, a little louder. Alvin just groaned and nuzzled Brittany.

"Alvin!"

Alvin jumped and looked at Dave, his signature red cap lopsided on his head. He realized that he was too close to Brittany and moved away, pushing her over and waking her.

"What, Dave? I'm trying to sleep!"

"You can't sleep in here, this man has to work tonight. Wouldn't you rather sleep in a nice soft bed instead of the itchy, smelly backseat of a van?"

The taxi driver crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at Dave. Dave gulped and laughed awkwardly.

"Not that your van is smelly or itchy." Dave quickly pointed out.

The driver grunted and got back into the driver's seat. As soon as Alvin and Brittany got out of the van and closed the door, the driver sped off, his tires squealing.

"Way to piss off the driver, Dave." Alvin said, fixing his cap.

Dave sighed; he was way too tired to deal with Alvin. He patted Alvin on the shoulder and gave him a tired smile.

"Don't talk like that, Alvin." The smile disappeared. "I'm really warning you. If you don't behave on this trip– you will be sleeping outside on the balcony the rest of the vacation."

Alvin's eyes widened and he gasped. He looked up at Dave, a look of fear on his face.

"But what if I roll off the balcony and fall down ten floors all the way to the ground in the middle of the night and wolves attack me and feed me to their young and – our rooms have balconies? Cool!"

Alvin ran into the hotel and met his brothers and the chipettes by the elevator. Theodore was trying desperately to jump up and press the "Up" button on the elevator. Alvin lifted a finger and pushed the button hard. Theodore groaned with disappointment.

"That was a jerk move, Alvin." Brittany said, stretching.

He shrugged and ran into the elevator as the doors opened. The children made a half circle around the round glass elevator as Dave pushed the luggage carrier in. It was obviously cramped in the small elevator.

"Someone just touched my butt!" Brittany cried, struggling to get free from the bunched group of chipmunks and chipettes.

"Alvin, settle down back there!" Dave warned. "That's strike one."

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Alvin whined.

"Sorry," Simon chuckled nervously, pushing his classes into place on the bridge of his nose. "That was me. It was an accident."

"I'm feeling claustrophobic!" Jeanette said, trying to breathe.

"Dave? Dave!" Theodore tugged at Dave's pant leg. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Oh, Theodore, could you try to wait until you get to your room?" Dave begged. He didn't want to have clean up gummy worm and pizza vomit.

"Okay." Theodore replied, quietly.

It was silent for a moment as the elevator slowly made it's was to the sixth floor.

"All right, who farted?" Brittany exclaimed. "That is so not funny to do in a cramped elevator!"

The others groaned and covered their noses with their shirts. Alvin giggled evilly.

"Alvin!" They cried.

"That's so not cool, you jerk!"

Dave turned to them, his eyes narrowed. He was getting a migraine. The elevator was taking forever!

"Guys, settle down! We'll be out of here really soon. It's not so bad, I don't smell anything." Dave turned back around, facing the doors again. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.

"Oh, Alvin!" He desperately tried to wave the air in front of him to get rid of the smell. "What did you eat?"

Finally, the elevator stopped at the sixth floor. The doors opened and everyone rushed out, gasping for air.

Dave showed the girls to their room first, tossing their suitcases into the walk-in closet. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. He craved Tylenol and beer. He needed to unwind. He wished the girls good night and closed the door, after making sure it was locked from the outside.

He hoped that Alvin wasn't going to give him any trouble on the trip. He needed this vacation more than the kids did. He tucked Theodore into bed and repeated his wish of a good night to the boys.

Dave sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He was thankful that his room wasn't far away from the children, it was right in between the girls' and boys' rooms.

He unlocked his hotel room and inhaled the smell of disinfectant and the faint smell of old cigarettes of past occupants. He stood for a moment as the door slowly closed itself behind him. He ran and lunged at the bed, flopping down on it and letting out a relaxed sigh.

He turned over and looked up at the ceiling, his arms stretched out across the bed. His chest heaved as he inhaled deeply. This was a long overdue vacation. He hoped that it wouldn't go by so fast.

"Tomorrow," He thought out loud, "I am going to sleep 'til noon and then get a deep tissue massage."

He was glad that the kids were old enough to take care of themselves. They had cell phones that he could call whenever the need to check in with them struck him. They were turning into mature, responsible teenagers. Even Alvin. He shook his head at the thought of Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin . . ." He grumbled. "You're lucky this hotel has an open bar until nine."

He sat up, propping himself up with his hands behind him. The room was too hot. Dark stains from his underarms appeared on his shirt. He stood up, loosening his tie.

He went to the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. He flipped the door's lock and slid the door open. It squealed as if it hadn't been opened in months. He stepped out of the balcony and folded his arms on the railing. The humid air felt calming. He smiled to himself as a slight sea breeze ruffled his hair.

He looked out amongst the palm trees and saw a young woman standing in the sand, the breeze making her long hair flow. He wondered what the woman would be doing out at five A.M.

'Come to think of it,' He thought to himself. 'What're you still doing up, Dave?'

He watched her stare off then realized exactly what she was staring at. He had followed her gaze and gasped. The sun was slowly rising above the ocean. The sight was breathtaking.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, breathlessly.

As if she had heard him, the young woman standing in the sand turned and looked up at him.

'She couldn't have possibly heard me.' Dave thought. 'I'm six floors and twenty feet away from her!'

He took a step back, not taking his eyes off of the young woman. She seemed to stare at him for a moment longer then turned back to the sunrise.

Dave backed back into the room and collapsed onto the bed. Who was that woman? He wondered. Was she staying in the hotel? Was she a local? Would he ever see her again? She had absolutely bewitched him. He drifted off to sleep on top of the blankets, still in his clothes.

Birds sang sweet songs from the palm trees as the sun shined through the Chipmunks' bedroom. They had been there for a week and half and were completely bored. They had just roamed the hotel and a small shopping center with the Chipettes or swam in the small hotel pool.

Alvin had fallen off his bed in the middle of the night and now hung upside down, tangled up in the blankets. The smell of pancakes wavered up his nose and he smiled in his sleep. He woke up and struggled to get free of the blankets and fell to the floor with a thud and a grunt.

"Morning, Alvin." Simon said, sitting against the headboard of his bed and cleaning his glasses with a napkin, a plate of pancakes with eggs and sausage on his lap.

Alvin sat up and patted his bed for his cap. Simon leaned over the bedside table and tossed Alvin's cap to his brother. Alvin caught it without even seeing. He put the cap on and sat up, peering over the side of the bed.

"Morning, Simon. Has Theodore eaten all the food yet?"

Theodore looked over at his older brothers, a muffin in his hand and crumbs around his mouth. His cheeks puffed out with the bite of muffin his mouth.

"No!" He whined, popping the rest of the muffin into his mouth.

A knock on the door startled the boys and for a moment, they just stared at the door.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" A frustrated familiar voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh, it's just Brittany." Alvin sighed, jumping from his bed to Simon's to Theodore's. He snatched a piece of bacon from Theodore's breakfast plate and pounced at the door.

He opened the door to see the chipettes in tank tops and thick pinstriped shorts in their signature colors. They carried see-through beach bags, also in their signature colors.

"What're you doing, still in your pajamas?" Brittany groaned, taking her pink sunglasses off. She leaned against the open doorway, an annoyed expression on her face.

"We just woke up." He sneered at her, sticking out his tongue.

"Correction," Simon stated from his bed. "He just woke up. Theodore and I have been up for about two hours."

"Get dressed, we're going to the beach." Brittany said, pushing past Alvin and taking the bacon from his hand. "Ooh, bacon! Thank you, Alvin!"

He stared at Brittany, his lip curled with confusion as Eleanor and Jeanette followed after their sister.

"What? Beach? What're you talking about?"

"Alvin, how could you be so stupid?" Brittany rolled her eyes. "The hotel is surrounded by a beach!"

"We've been here a week and a half – why haven't we gone there before?"

"Brittany just figured it out herself this morning." Jeanette said as Simon fed her a bit of egg.

Brittany gave her sister a sideways glared then crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Alvin. Get ready or we'll leave without you."

"I don't know," Simon said, holding his chin in his hand in thought. "I don't want to get sunburned – I do burn easily."

"Oh, please Simon!" Jeanette begged. "I've got SPF50 sun block. What would you do in the room by yourself all day, anyway?"

"You know!" Alvin suggested, wiggling his eyebrows as he searched his suitcase for his swim trunks.

Simon, Jeanette and Brittany sighed and rolled their eyes at the sexual innuendo from Alvin. Theodore looked from Alvin to Simon and Jeanette.

"What does he mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, Theodore. Don't worry about it." Eleanor answered, patting him on the head. "You're just too sweet and innocent."

Dave was dead asleep, his arm draped around his pillow as if it were a woman, his right leg bent. His other arm hung over the side of the bed and his left leg stretched out, his left foot peeking from underneath the blankets. A loud obnoxious knock woke him from a wonderful dream. He jerked and sat up, his tousled hair falling in his face.

"What?" He looked around. "What?"

"Dave!" He heard Alvin from behind the door that conjoined his room to the boys'. "We're going to the beach – wanna come?"

"No, no thank you Alvin." Dave answered.

There was silence on the other end of the door then Dave heard a door close and another open then close. He heard the chipmunks and chipettes chattering happily as they walked down the hall to the elevator. Like always, Alvin and Brittany were arguing.

Dave sighed and shook his head. He fell back onto the bed and thought about his dream. He dreamt he was sitting on a wooden lawn chair on a beach under the shade of palm trees, a mixed colorful fruity drink in his hand - some sort of margarita, maybe. Someone was sitting next to him. It was that woman he kept seeing during the vacation. She was smiling and laughing, a pink flower in her hair.

Dave sighed. Who was he fooling? He had no time for women – not at that point and time, anyway. Even if he talked to her and they started something, after this vacation he would never see her again.

He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to start an ice cold shower. It was still way too hot.

The group of chipmunks and chipettes walked down the beach, trying to find a good place to put their stuff down. They finally decided on a spot by a dock. The area was secluded and absolutely perfect.

"Where are the towels?" Alvin asked, sheltering his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"We forgot to pack our own – isn't that weird?" Brittany said, setting up her pink and red striped beach umbrella. "We had to use the hotel ones. We knew you guys would forget too, so we brought extra."

"So, everybody has matching towels?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Then how do we tell whose is whose?" Alvin asked standing underneath Brittany's umbrella as she laid out two bleached white hotel towels on the sand.

Brittany looked up at him with a "you're-totally-helpless" look on her face.

"Alvin, look around you."

Alvin looked around, swiveling his upper body from one side to the next. On his right, he saw Simon and Jeanette sitting on two hotel towels under a purple and blue striped umbrella. Jeanette was applying sun block on Simon's back.

On his left, he saw two unoccupied towels under a green and white striped umbrella. Finally, he got Brittany's point.

"Hey, where are Theodore and Eleanor?"

The two couples on the beach looked out at the water and saw the green swimsuit clad chipmunk and chipette splashing around.

Brittany yanked off her pink-tinted sunglasses and set them on her towel.

"Those two have a great idea. What're we waiting for?" She jumped up and grabbed Alvin by the wrist, running towards the water.

Jeanette and Simon took off their glasses and followed Alvin and Brittany. They stood, letting the water touch their feet as Alvin picked Brittany, who was squirming to get away, and tossed her into the water.

Brittany broke through the water and gasped for air. Alvin grabbed his sides and fell back into the sand, laughing.

"She looks like a wet cat!"

Brittany growled and swam to the shore. She grabbed Alvin by the wrists and walked backwards to the water, a devilish smile on her face.

"C'mon, Alvin. Let's go for a swim."

Alvin struggled as the two started to spin around in a circle, trying to get the other into the water.

Jeanette got an idea at that moment. A trickster smile crept on her face as she looked at Simon. Simon returned the look with the same smile on his face. The two taller children ran towards Alvin and Brittany.

At first, Alvin and Brittany were confused and they just looked at Simon and Jeanette as they came running. Their eyes widened as they finally registered what was going on, but it was too late. Simon and Jeanette shoved Brittany and Alvin into the water, lost their balances and fell in after. Soon, all of them were having a splash fight and dunking each other underwater.

While Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore got out of the water to reapply sun block and get something to eat, Brittany and Alvin swam out farther into the ocean. Alvin hummed the Jaws theme as silently swam to Brittany, who floated on her back. Right before he was going to attack Brittany, he felt something touch his foot. He jerked, splashing Brittany with a small wave. She flopped around, swallowing a mouthful of seawater. She coughed and sputtered, glaring at Alvin.

"Alvin, you're such a jerk!" She said, splashing him.

"No, don't!" He pleaded, shielding his face from the water. "Something just touched my foot. I'm not joking."

"You're also a bad liar!"

"No, really. I don't know what it was."

The two looked into the water, trying to find some dark shape that could have touched Alvin.

"Maybe it was just a rock."

"Or maybe it was a shark."

"Or maybe it was a jellyfish or maybe a stingray." She mocked. "Or maybe it was a bikini whale! Oh, no!"

"C'mon, don't be a evil little troll, Brittany."

Started to swim away back to the shore, leaving Brittany alone in the deep cold water. She thought for a moment, if it really was a shark that touched Alvin's foot.

"Alvin!" She called, trying to catch up with him. "Wait for me!"

She grabbed a hold of his foot, making him convulse in the water again. She latched onto him, her arms around his neck as he kept swimming.

"Getty up!" She said, tugging on his hair like reigns on a horse.

"You're too heavy, you're gonna make me drown!" He joked.

She kicked him in the side and pulled hard on his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop! You'll make us both drown!"

Simon sat under the shade of the purple and blue umbrella with Jeanette as she reapplied more sun block onto his back. He watched Alvin and Brittany splash around in the water, trying to come back to shore. He shook his head and reached for the cooler in between their umbrella and Theodore and Eleanor's. He took out a soda popped the top, accidentally splashing soda on his face. Jeanette laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?"

"Nothing." She lied, trying to hide her smile.

"You know, you wouldn't think it was funny . . ." He said, putting his thumb over the soda can top and shaking it. "If it happened to you!"

He aimed his soda at Jeanette and took his thumb off the top. Jeanette shrieked and twitched as cold dark soda was sprayed into her face. She coughed, trying to wipe the soda off with her hands. She forgot that she had sand of her hands and the more she tried to wipe the soda off, the more sand got on her body.

The soda was slowly drying and she could feel her skin was sticky. She growled at Simon and grabbed two sodas out of the cooler. She held one in each hand, shaking them furiously.

"Pay back's a bitch, Simon!" She yelled, popping the tops.

Simon fell backwards from the impact of the soda. He sat up, wiping his face. He glared at Jeanette, a devious smile on his face. Jeanette's eyes widened and she shrieked, running towards the dock. Simon jumped up and chased after her.

Theodore and Eleanor, hand in hand, walked down the beach away from the umbrellas and towels. Theodore heard a high-pitched noise coming from the ocean. He turned, thinking it was Brittany.

"Look, Ellie!" He pointed. "A dolphin!"

She gasped as dolphins jumped and wailed far off in the water.

"Oh, how beautiful!"

They walked on, glancing back at the dolphins and umbrellas once in a while. They came to some large rocks, which curved around part of the water in a half circle. The two younger children sat on the rocks, dangling their feet in the pool of water.

"Theodore, what's that?" Eleanor asked, leaning down towards the water.

Theodore leaned closer and squinted at the small creatures in the pool.

"Well, I think that's a seahorse," He pointed at the seahorse. "But I don't think they're supposed to be here. . ."

"Hey!" Eleanor grabbed Theodore by the shoulder, pointing at the water. "That's a red snapper!"

The pink fish jumped at her, snapping. She squealed and held onto Theodore. They sat back and yanked their feet out of the water, not taking their eyes off the sea animals.

Brittany gasped and tugged on Alvin's hair as he tried to swim to shore.

"Alvin look!"

He turned, the two of them bobbing in the water.

"What?"

"There! Way out there! Don't you see them?"

Alvin squinted, looking far off into the ocean. At first they looked like little moving specks. He swam towards the specks, Brittany still on his back. She tugged on his hair.

"We can't go out that far, Alvin."

He stopped and squinted again. He made out that the specks were actually women. The women were waving at something. He turned his head in the direction that the two women were waving and saw too men waving back.

"They're out too far. They might drown or get eaten by a shark."

"I don't think so, Alvin." She said, mesmerized by the four people waving at each other. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They're gonna drown!" He cupped his hands to his face and yelled. "Hey! You're too far out, you guys! That's dangerous!"

"Alvin!" Brittany smacked his hands away from his mouth. "Stop!"

"But they're gonna –"

"Alvin, look!" She pointed at the people in water. "They're mermaids!"

Alvin watched as the two women disappeared underwater, sea foam green fins where their legs should have been. He looked at the men and saw them dunk underwater, dark blue fins splashing.

"And mermen!" He gasped. "No, they're aren't real."

The mermaids and mermen surfaced, closer to Alvin and Brittany. They smiled at them and waved. Brittany waved back with her whole arm, a giant grin on her face. Alvin cautiously wiggled three fingers in a small wave, a very confused look on his face.

The mermaids and mermen disappeared under the water again and didn't resurface. Alvin turned back to the shore and resumed swimming, Brittany's legs around his waist.

Jeanette laughed loudly, trying to hide from Simon behind one of the dock's support beams. He chased her around the beams until she tripped and fell.

"Jeanette! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He said, helping her up.

"I'm fine. I think I just tripped over a rock." She brushed the cold sand off her knees.

Simon turned back to look for the rock Jeanette had tripped over. He saw the rock. Then he saw the rock move. He gasped as realization hit him.

"It wasn't a rock." He said, softly.

"Huh?" Jeanette turned and held Simon's hand, watching the rock she tripped over slowly push itself away from them.

"It was a rock lobster!"

"Rock lobster!"

They looked around themselves to see that they were surrounded by rock lobsters. They let their hands go then took off running back to the umbrellas.

Alvin and Brittany had finally gotten out of the water, chattering about the mermaids and mermen they had seen. Alvin, forgetting that Brittany was still on his back, gave Brittany a piggyback ride to their umbrella and towels.

Theodore and Eleanor walked back to the umbrellas, hand in hand. Theodore sucked on the tip of his pointer finger, whimpering.

"You know you shouldn't have done that. I warned you, Teddy."

"But how was I supposed to know that that clam was going to bite my finger?"

"Those were strange animals in that pond. You would think that someone put all of those creatures in there together."

The chubby chipmunks had reach their things just as Alvin and Brittany had. They saw Jeanette and Simon, running towards them. They kicked up sand, sending it flying into the mouths and eyes of the two chipmunks and chipettes. They rested their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath.

"You'll never guess what we just saw!" Jeanette gasped. "It's crazy!"

"Not as crazy as what Britt and I saw." Alvin said, letting go of Brittany's legs so she could jump off his back.

"Or what Ellie and I saw." Theodore said taking his pruned cut finger out of his mouth.

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other and all at once started yelling about what they had seen.

"Mermaids waving – "

"We saw seahorses sailing, dolphins wailing – "

"Waving to mermen – "

"And red snappers snapping – "

"And they waved at us!"

"And clam shells snapping!"

"Simon and I went under the dock – "

"And we thought we saw a rock – "

"But it wasn't a rock – "

"It was a rock lobster!"

They were all silent for a moment, their eyes as big as saucers.

"Rock lobster!" They shouted.

"Well, doesn't that sound vaguely familiar?" A voiced asked from behind Alvin and Brittany's umbrella.

Two women – a blonde and a redhead – came out from behind Theodore and Eleanor's umbrella.

"Kate Pierson and Cindy Wilson!" The Chipettes gasped.

A tall man stepped out from behind Jeanette and Simon's umbrella.

"Keith Strickland!" Theodore and Simon exclaimed in unison.

Another man came out from behind Brittany and Alvin's umbrella and stood in front of the chipmunks and chipettes with his hands on his hips.

"Fred Schneider." Alvin smirked, sticking his hand out the lead singer of The B-25s.

Fred shook Alvin's hand, the same smirk on his face.

"Alvin Seville. How is life?"

"Great, we're on vacation. What're you doing here?"

"We're having a concert on the beach tonight. We were just checking the place out."

"Oh, I would love to go to a B-52s concert." Brittany sighed, starry-eyed with her hands clasped under her chin.

"We have some free tickets, if you guys want to come. I mean, if Dave will let you."

"Of course, he will. Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, the concert starts at nine tonight." Fred crossed his arms over his chesty, looking down at Alvin. "Isn't nine a little late for you six to be running around?"

The chipettes, Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin, who shook his head.

"Nonsense! Dave would love to let us go! Heck, we'll even sing back up!"

"Alvin!" The girls and his brothers exclaimed, shocked at his offer.

Fred and Alvin stared at each other, their eyes narrowing into little slits. The chipettes, Simon and Theodore thought that Fred would just take his offer of free tickets back. To their amazement, Fred's eyes returned to normal and he smiled, laughing out loud.

"Sure, you six can sing back up for "Rock Lobster!" He said, clapping a hand on Alvin's shoulder. "As long as it's okay with Dave."

Dave sat up in bed, stretching and yawning audibly. He glanced at the clock, a sleepy smile on his face. He did a double take to the clock, the smile disappearing from his face. Five o'clock?! He had slept all day?!

He heard a knock at the door then Alvin's muffled rush voice on the other side.

"Dave! Hurry! This is important!"

Dave, thinking something was wrong with one of the boys or one of the girls, jumped from the bed and ran to the door. He flung the door open and looked around frantically.

"Kids! Are you all right?" He asked, looking them over for cuts or bruises. "Theodore! What's that?"

"A clam bit me!" He chirped, lifting his finger up to Dave's face.

Dave grimaced and took a step back. The children smelled like seawater, their stringy sandy hair stuck to their faces. The spot where they stood on the hotel hallway carpet was already damp and squished underneath their feet.

"What is it, Alvin?"

"Dave, we've had the greatest day ever! And it just keeps getting better and better!"

They told him about the red snappers, rock lobsters, mermaids and mermen, seahorses, clams and dolphins. Dave laughed, running a hand through his hand.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that you guys saw boys in bikinis and girls with surfboards or a narwhale or even a bikini whale! Maybe a dogfish being chased by a catfish!" He joked.

The kids didn't think it was so funny. They glared up at him, their hands either on their hips or their arms crossed over their chests.

"Dave, we're being serious!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you guys. So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"We met the B-52s when we were on the beach – they gave us free tickets and said we could sing back up on "Rock Lobsters", but only if it was okay with you? Please, Dave? Please?"

The chipmunks and chipettes gave Dave sad large puppy dog eyes, sticking out their bottom lips. Dave shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay, okay. Just keep your phones on and call me if you need me."

They cheered, jumping into the air. They hugged Dave, getting him damp.

"Thank you, Dave, thank you!"

The girls went to their room to shower and change clothes. Simon and Theodore went to their room to do the same. Dave started to close his door, but stopped when he heard Alvin.

"Dave?"

"Yes, Alvin?" He said, opening the door again.

"There's an open bar down in the lobby. You should go down there sometime tonight. Who knows? You might meet someone."

Alvin winked at Dave then disappeared into his room, giggling. Dave sighed then thought of that mystery woman he kept seeing during the vacation. Maybe, he'd see her there.

He closed the door and took a shower himself. He wiped away the steam from the bathroom mirror and shaved. He splashed aftershave on his face and winced. God that stuff stung! He sprayed a little bit of cologne on his body then adjusted the towel wrapped around his hips. He grabbed another towel and draped it around his shoulders. He dried his hair as he dressed.

He put on a loose light blue button up shirt and tan slacks. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the wall next to the television. He thought hard about putting on a tie. He didn't want to look uptight. He didn't want to look too relaxed, either. He tossed the tie back into his suitcase then unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt.

He posed and practiced pick up lines to the mirror. He groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. Who was he really trying to kid? Who was to say that that young woman would even be down at the bar? Maybe he just imagined her. He sat down on the foot of the bed, his arms resting on his knees, his hands dangling.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm so lonely and desperate for a woman that I imagined her." He sighed then perked up. It wouldn't hurt to just check the bar out.

Brittany fluffed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror in the chipettes' hotel room. She was wearing a tight fitting pink angora sweater and tan pants. She put her hair up into her signature ponytail, a pink satin scrunchy on her wrist. Pink heart earrings dangling from her earlobes. She was trying to look older, trying to impress the B-52s. She bent over to tuck her pant legs into her pink Uggs. She stood back up and smoothed out her sweater then sprayed a little perfume on herself. She turned her body, not taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror. She gave herself a sexy smirk and pretended to claw at the mirror.

"You're hot stuff, and you know it!" She said to herself.

She started dancing around, looking at herself in the mirror and singing.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy C'mon, sugar let me know. If you really need me just reach out and touch me C'mon, honey tell me so!"

Jeanette leaned against the counter next to the bathroom door, looking at herself in the large mirror that took up half the wall. She was concentrating on applying purple mascara to her eyelashes.

"Oh, Brittany!" She joked. "You know how I feel about Rod Stewart!"

Brittany turned her head and smiled at Jeanette's reflection in the large wall mirror. Jeanette squinted at Brittany's reflection and smiled back. She snapped on the round portable CD player on the counter. She pressed play and skipped songs until she got to the right one.

" _. . . She sits alone Waiting for suggestions He's so nervous Avoiding all her questions His lips are dry Her heart is gently pounding Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking . . ." _

Jeanette mouthed the words to the song, applying the rest of her make up as Brittany danced around their hotel room. Jeanette put her glasses back on then she took a step back to examine herself in the mirror.

She wore a long sleeved lavender V-neck sweater and a frayed black denim skirt with lavender footless leggings and black vinyl flats. She fiddled with the sleeves, which covered her hands, rubbing the soft material in her palms. Brittany ran up behind her and rolled the sleeves up to her wrists. Brittany put Jeanette's hair up in a high ponytail, much like her own, with a purple satin scrunchy. Jeanette turned the volume up on the mini boom box. They grabbed their hairbrushes and mouthed the words to the song into the mirror. The music was so loud that they didn't hear the running water of the shower stop.

Eleanor stepped out of the shower and reach for a towel. She hesitated, hearing "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" playing outside the bathroom. She smiled to herself, wrapping a towel around her body. She opened the door right as the chorus started. She sang along, dancing around her sisters in a jokingly seductive way.

"If ya really need me just reach out and touch me C'mon honey, tell me so!"

She unzipped her suitcase, getting out her clothes. Jeanette and Brittany were facing each other, singing to each other and still holding their hairbrushes like microphones.

Eleanor sat on her bed and got dressed as Brittany and Jeanette danced around in a circle, laughing. Eleanor, fully dressed, stood up. She squeezed in between her sisters to get to the mirror to put on glittery mint green eye shadow.

Jeanette moved away from the mirror, giving her sisters more room. She went to her bed and grabbed her purse, dancing. She checked her purse, making sure everything was there.

"So, how do I look?" Eleanor asked, taking a step back from the mirror and facing Brittany, her arms out to the side in a questioning manner.

Eleanor wore a low-cut emerald green dress that stopped mid-thigh and had sleeves that cut off at her elbows, white leggings and matching emerald green vinyl zip-up boots that stopped mid-calf.

"Turn around." Brittany said, making a circle with her finger.

Eleanor spun around in a small circle, the dress twirling around her. Brittany smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Ellie!" She gasped. "You look so beautiful!"

Jeanette sat on her bed with her legs crossed, bouncing slightly. She smiled at her sisters at the mirror.

"Doesn't she, Jeanette?" Brittany said, turning her head to Jeanette, her earrings jingling.

"She looks gorgeous." Jeanette said with a nod.

Alvin leaned in close to the mirror, fiddling with a lock of his hair. He crunched his face up concentration, trying to fix his hair. There was just one part of his hair, the part right in front of his face that stuck up. He had gelled it like that, but now thought he looked ridiculous. Theodore could pull that look off, but not Alvin. He groaned, wetting his palms and trying to rub the gel out.

"Alvin, leave it alone." Simon sighed. "You'll just make it worse. It'll clump together and it'll look like a dreadlock."

"Maybe, that's the kind of look I'm going for, Simon." Alvin joked, running a comb through that patch of hair. Finally he got the gel out of his hair. He set the comb down then looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing faded blue jeans and a matching denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a red shirt underneath and his signature cap. He nodded, looking at himself.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He said.

He turned to Simon with his hands on his hips.

"What's Theodore doing?"

"Brushing his teeth in the bathroom." Simon said, getting off his bed. He stretched, his shirt riding up and showing his stomach. He was dressed in the same attire as Alvin, except black jeans and a blue shirt. He grabbed his jacket and put it on as Theodore stepped out of the bathroom.

Like his brothers, he was dressed the same – white jeans, matching white denim jacket and a green shirt. He had gelled the front of his hair up in curiosity. He wasn't sure if Eleanor was going to like it, he wasn't even sure if he liked it.

"Do I look okay?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Sure you do, Ducktail." Alvin joked.

Theodore's eyes widened as he looked over at Simon.

"It doesn't look like a ducktail, does it Simon?" He asked worried.

"No way. Don't listen to Alvin. He's just jealous."

Simon looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh, crap! It's almost nine! We better get going."

"Those girls probably aren't ready yet. You know Brittany – she takes forever with everything." Alvin rolled his eyes as he opened their hotel room's door.

They past by Dave's room and they didn't mean to eavesdrop. Dave was talking, they heard. They put their ears to Dave's door and listened. He was saying cheesy pick up lines inside the room.

"Wow, maybe I should help Dave out with the lines." Alvin wondered out loud, raising his fist to knock on the door. Simon stopped him.

"Forget it, we're going to be late."

Alvin shrugged then knocked on the girls' door. Brittany opened the door and looked at Alvin.

"We've been waiting!" She sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at him. "You're making us late."

Alvin growled, balling his hands into fists. He relaxed suddenly, looking Brittany over.

"Wow, Brit. You look good."

"Oh, please. I look phenomenal." She replied.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked back at her sisters, who were scrambling around the room for last minute things.

The six teenaged chipmunks and chipettes walked down the beach, seeing a stage far off. They ran towards the large crowd and lights, kicking up sand.

As they reached the crowd, they noticed "Do Not Cross" tape surrounding the stage and crowd. Alvin lifted the tape and started to go under when a big, muscular black bodyguard stopped him.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, we're the chipmunks –"

"And Chipettes!" Brittany interrupted, glaring at the back of Alvin's head.

"Yeah, and the B-52s invited us to the concert tonight so if you'll excuse us."

"Names?"

"Are you serious?" Alvin said, letting go of the tape. "I don't think you heard me. We're the chipmunks-"

"And chipettes!" Brittany and Jeanette added.

"If your names aren't on the list and you don't have tickets, you aren't seeing the B-52s. They've closed the whole beach down for this concert so if I don't see your name here, you gotta go back home."

"We should be there," Alvin said, defiantly. "Under 'the chipmunks'."

"And Chipettes!" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor added, getting annoyed at Alvin for forgetting them.

"I don't see you here." The bodyguard answered, looking over the clipboard in his hands.

"What? Are you kidding me? We're the effing chipmunks!"

"And the chipettes!" Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore exclaimed.

"Could you be under any other names?"

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore Seville." Alvin saw Brittany glare at him from the corner of his eye. "And Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller."

"No, sorry. You're not here."

"Hey, Alvin!" They saw Fred slip under the tape and jog towards them. "It's all right, Greg. They're with us."

"Oh, sorry." The huge bodyguard said, sounding apologetic.

"It's all right, man." Alvin shrugged, lifting the tape and letting his brothers and the chipettes go under. "Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look just like Michael Clark Duncan?"

The bodyguard smiled, flashing bright white teeth.

"Yeah, actually. Have fun."

Dave stepped into the elevator, his hands in his pockets. He pressed the "Lobby" button and took a step back when it lit up.

He glanced out the glass elevator and gasped when he saw the young woman, sitting alone at a table by a koi pond. His heart pounded in his chest. His heart sank when he saw a man approach her. He watched their lips move in a silent conversation. The young woman turned her head towards the elevator and stared right at Dave. Dave gasped audibly as he made eye contact with her.

She smiled and said something to the man. Dave could tell that the man didn't like what the young woman was saying to him. Dave watched the man walk off in a huff as the elevator stopped at the lobby floor with a 'ding!'

Dave turned as the doors opened. He walked out, smoothing out his shirt. He walked towards the koi pond where the young woman was sitting next to when she realized that the table she had been sitting at was empty.

Dave's heart sank again and he turned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the bar. He took a seat on a barstool, and was startled when it swiveled under his weight. He let out a nervous chuckled when he caught the eye of the bartender.

"Can I get you something?" She asked, flinging her long platinum blonde hair behind her shoulder. She sounded uninterested with Dave.

Dave looked her over and thought about how old the bartender was. She didn't look twenty-one. She sighed loudly, obviously annoyed with Dave and snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hey! What do you want, buddy?" Dave said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Beer!" He said, trying to sound manly.

The bartender rolled her eyes at him and walked away. Dave shook his head, looking at the bar counter.

He suddenly sensed someone on his left. The barstool squeaked as the person sat down on it. Dave turned and his eyes widened in surprise. It was that young woman!

She had long sandy-blonde hair, gorgeous tanned skin and equally gorgeous green eyes. She wore a green halter dress that stopped right before the full of her thigh, showing off her long slender legs whose dainty feet disappeared into shiny black patent-leather pumps. She had plump, full red lips that parted in a smile.

"Hello, stranger." She said seductively, resting an elbow on the counter.

Dave jumped at the sound of her voice. His eyes darted to hers as his gulped. Dave hadn't meant to ogle and stare. She was beautiful. The only other woman he had seen lately was Miss Miller.

"Hi." He licking his lips, they felt chapped.

The bartender returned with a glass of half an inch of beer. The rest was foam. She slammed it onto the counter in front of him.

"Here you go." She said, annoyed.

The young woman next to him looked at the bartender, eyeing her up and down as Dave had before. She swiveled towards the counter, resting her arms on it.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said, making the young bartender turn to her. The bartender's annoyed demeanor was replaced by intrigue and curiosity. She tilted her head to the side, looking at the beauty on Dave's left.

"Wanna do me a favor?" She asked, still looking the bartender over.

"Sure." She answered, in a trance.

Dave watched the young woman and the bartender as the young woman named off some ridiculous sounding drink. The bartender nodded and walked off quickly.

The young woman sighed and looked back at Dave, a secretive smile on her face.

"I'm Leila," She said, reaching out her hand.

I'm – I'm Dave." Dave stammered, taking Leila's hand in his own and shaking it. Her hand felt so soft and smooth.

The bartender returned, a clear margarita glass in her hand. Dave's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as he stared at the blue liquid in the glass. Steam rose from the drink when the bartender set it down in front of Leila.

"Here you go." She said, cheerfully. She smiled eagerly, a desperate look on her face.

"Thanks." Leila said, running a finger slowly around the top of the glass.

"Do you need anything else?" The bartender asked, vying for Leila's attention.

Leila was now the one uninterested. She rolled her eyes at the bartender, smirking at Dave.

"No, that'll be all." The bartender turned away hesitantly. "Actually-"

Leila said, reaching out to the bartender and touching her sleeve. The bartender jumped as if electrocuted.

"My friend, Dave, here," Leila continued, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder. Dave then jumped, feeling the electricity that Leila gave off. "He'll have one of these, too."

Leila lifted her blue smoking drink with one hand, not taking her eyes off of the bartender. The bartender nodded and jetted off to get Dave a drink. She came back a few seconds later, another blue drink in her hand. She set in carefully in front of Dave, looking at Leila.

"Anything else?" She asked, sounding desperate for Leila's attention.

"No, that really will be all."

The bartender slowly walked away from them, glancing back at Leila every other step she took.

"So, tell me about yourself." Leila said, blowing the smoke away from her drink.

"Is this safe to drink?" Dave asked, eyeing his own drink with a look of uncertainty.

"It is. Trust me." She said, lifting her glass to her lips. She gave Dave a wink as she took a sip.

Trust her? Was that a joke? How could he trust a total and complete stranger? Dave cautiously lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. It tasted . . . fruity. Like pineapple and blue raspberry.

"Mm." He set the glass down, licking his lips.

"What do you think?" Leila asked, her glass in her hand. She was turning slightly on the barstool, eyeing Dave with that sexy, secretive smile on her face.

"Good." He nodded. "Good."

Leila continued to watch Dave as he drank, taking small continuous sips of her own drink. Her eyes scanned him up and down, up and down continuously.

"What's in this?" He asked, lifting his half—empty glass, examining it.

"It's a secret." Leila said, licking her lips. "Hey, why don't we get out of here and get some fresh air? Y'know, go for a little ride?"

Dave downed the rest of his drink and nodded. He was feeling a little buzzed. Dave never drank to get drunk, just to relax and unwind when the boys went to bed. He always stopped when he got a buzz - that was his limit.

Leila stood, the barstool squeaking as she did. She took Dave by the hand and helped him up with a firm yet gentle jerk. Dave wobbled a little, trying to regain his balance.

"C'mon, follow me."

Dave followed after Leila like a lost puppy as they left the motel. She led him to a red Porsche Carrera parked right in front. She unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat. Dave stood, staring at the car with his mouth open. Leila leaned out her window and called to him.

"C'mon, Heartbreaker! Don't just stand there!"

Dave opened the car door and got in, buckling up. All his movements were slow and cautious as if he were an elderly man. Leila sped off, slamming Dave back in his seat. She let out a laugh, tossing her head back. She looked at Dave's scared expression.

"Calm down, Heartbreaker. Just relax." She patted his knee. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're in good hands."

Dave gulped as beads of sweat popped out from his forehead. His armpits started to tickle as they moistened. He wondered how the kids were doing.

The chipmunks and chipettes were in the front row, screaming and cheering and jumping and dancing to the music. It was turning out to be a great concert – almost better than one of their own.

The song ended and the crowd cheered wildly, chanting 'Rock Lobster'. Fred grabbed the microphone in one hand and spoke with a smile on his face, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Okay, this next one is a classic –"

"Rock lobster!"

Someone screamed from the back. Fred chuckled into the mic and continued.

"Yeah, it's 'Rock Lobster' –" The crowd cheered, interrupting him again. He continued, raising his voice. "But this evening, we have some special guests performing as back up. Come on up here, guys."

He waved at the chipmunks and chipettes in the front row. They made their way to the side of the stage and ascended the stairs as the crowd went wild. They waved to the audience on the beach as Fred introduced them.

"You all know the Chipmunks – Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." He made gesture towards the boys then to the girls. "And the Chipettes – Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

The chipmunks and chipettes stood behind stand up microphones that were in their signature colors. The crowd was going insane when they started to play "Rock Lobster".

Not only did the chipmunks and chipettes do back up, but they also did the sound effects for the sea creatures named in the last verse of the song. During the song, the girls stole glances from the boys, smiles on all their faces.

When the song ended, the crowd screamed for an encore, which was complied. And after the encore and concert was over, the chipmunks and chipettes help the band take the set down and put away the instrument.

"That was great, you guys!" Fred said, high-fiving them all. "We should really do more concerts together. Talk to Dave about that."

"It was really awesome! Thanks for letting us come and sing back up" Alvin said, fixing his cap. A giant smile was plastered on his face.

"Hey, we wanted to give you guys something." Fred said, waving the rest of the B-52s over to them. The B-52s handed the chipmunks and chipettes stuffed lobsters with their names sewn on the side in their signature colors.

"Now, you have your own personal Rock Lobsters!"

They thanked the B-52s and hugged them. They waved good-bye, holding their lobsters close as they descended the stairs of the stage and made their way back up the beach to the hotel.

They stopped and sat on some rocks, looking up at the moon and chattering about their adventurous day. Alvin stretched and looked them, his trickster smile on his face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for a night swim."

"Oh, Alvin!" Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes. "We don't have any swimsuits."

"So? Go in your underwear! Anybody else up for it or am I the only one?"

Everyone agreed –even Brittany- then stripped down to his or her underwear. They ran into the water, laughing and splashing.

Leila had taken Dave to several different bars, but they hadn't drunk anything. The people around them in the bars bored Leila easily. Men (and even some women) flocked to her as if she were famous, showering her with attention that was obviously unwanted. No one could understand what was so great about Dave – not even Dave understood. As soon as Leila had had enough, she would grab Dave by the hand and drag him out, spouting out cheerfully.

"Let's go, Heartbreaker!"

Dave followed her. This woman was incredible! She had truly, truly bewitched him and everyone around her. She sped out of the parking lot, tossing her head back and laughing. Pat Benatar's "Heartbreaker" blared continuously from the car stereo. Dave had no idea as to why she called him that, even though it was obvious that she was actually one herself.

She had driven him all around town, showing him off and avoiding bar fights. She would threaten anyone who picked a fight with Dave, saying ludicrous things about him.

"Do you know who this guys is? He just got out of prison for killing seven people!"

Dave would open his mouth to explain that it was a lie and the whole thing was just a misunderstanding, but Leila would stop him by telling a whole story about Dave being in prison then grabbed him by the hand, taking him out of the bar.

She had driven back to the hotel, that song playing. She parked right in front. She looked at Dave, her hair falling in her face.

"Did you have fun tonight, Dave?" She said his actual name for once that entire night.

"Did I have fun?" Dave flailed his arms about, illustrating the words he was sputtering out.

"You're absolutely crazy! You could have gotten me killed! Telling everyone I was in prison, that I killed people! I could have died tonight! Did you see the size of that guy at the last bar we went to? He could have strangled me! He could have –"

Leila jerked towards Dave, yanking her safety belt off. Dave leaned back against the window, startled by her sudden movements. She lunged at him, pressing her full lips against his.

Dave groaned softly, relaxing into the kiss. She pulled away, breaking the kiss. Her face was an inch away from Dave's. She smiled at Dave's closed eyes and puckered lips.

"You're a heartbreaker dream-maker love-taker," She whispered. "Don't you mess around with me."

Dave opened his eyes and stared at Leila. She leaned towards him and his whole body tensed. She opened his car door, letting him fall out backwards. Dave scrambled to his feet just as she was getting out of the driver's side and slamming the door. She stood, resting her hand on the hood of the car and eyeing Dave up and down. Dave, not knowing what to do, closed the passenger side door then looked at her, gulping.

"God, relax, Dave!" She said, smacking him on the behind. "Don't be so uptight, you'll give yourself a heart attack."

He followed her to the elevator, his hands in his pockets. He stood next to her, silently fidgeting. He cleared his throat then looked at her.

"Leila . . . you're an amazing girl, but I've realized that I don't know anything about you. Are you staying in the hotel? Do you live in the hotel? Are you visiting a friend?" She laughed, backing up against the glass wall of the elevator.

"Whoa, whoa! Dave, go easy on the questions!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled at him, slinking an arm around his shoulders. She played with his earlobe as she spoke in that soft, seductive voice of hers.

"It's a long story, Dave. I just recently moved here, but something went wrong with my apartment so they're fixing it up. I'm staying here for a couple more weeks." She laughed softly in his ear.

"I hope that doesn't sound like a lie."

"Oh, no. Not at all." Dave gulped again, looking up at the flashing floor numbers.

"So, my room or yours?"

Dave swiveled his head to Leila, shocked by what she had asked and how she had asked it. She had asked as if she were asking about the weather. Dave began to wonder about her.

"Dave," She said, a sudden serious tone in her voice. "I'm not a whore, don't even think that."

"I wasn't, I swear-"

"I like you, Dave, I really do. And I'm sure you like me, I can tell by the way you're been looking at me the whole time you've been at the hotel."

Dave thought of the first night he arrived, watching her watching the sunrise on the beach.

"Why don't we just have a little fun tonight, Dave? This is just some one night thing – no strings attached."

"Are you that kind of woman that seduces men into having sex with her because she wants a baby and doesn't care who gives it to her?" He joked, a small smile on his face.

Leila laughed, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"No way, I'm not like that."

Dave reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on the sixth floor.

Simon glared at Alvin, his teeth chattering as he shivered.

"Th- that wa- was the worst – worst idea you have ev –ever had!" He scowled at Alvin, who was also shivering uncontrollably.

"How was I supposed to – to know the water was going to be fr – fr – free-eezing and the beach closes at tw – twelve?"

"At – at least, that cop was n – n- nice enough to give a ride ba –back to the hotel!" Theodore put in, snuggling with Eleanor to get warm.

"I just wanna get –get back to the room and take a nice – nice sh – shower!" Brittany stuttered, her lips turning blue.

The chipmunks and chipettes waited in front of the elevator, shivering. They were the only ones in the lobby. They were in their underwear and had towels the police officer had given them wrapped around their bodies.

"This was such a – a bad idea." Jeanette complained, her body shaking from the cold water they had been in.

They stepped into the elevator all at once and were silent until it got to their floor.

"Yeah," Alvin admitted, fixing the towel around him. "But it was worth it, wasn't it?"

His brothers and the chipettes exchanged glances at each other then smiled widely at him. It was totally worth it.

They went to their rooms to take warm showers and put on warm pajamas and go to bed. Neither one of them heard the soft music and equally soft laughter coming from Dave's room.

Dave rolled over a smile on his sleeping face, feeling for the body next to him. He felt cold soft sheets in his hand. He opened his eyes, confused. Leila wasn't in bed with him.

He sat up and looked around frantically. Leila was nowhere to be seen. He got up and looked in the bathroom; there was nothing. He sighed sadly and got back into bed. He put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, sadly. He was falling for her and she had left him without a note or a number. He fell back to sleep for a few more hours then got up and showered then packed his suitcase. They would be leaving for home that evening.

The chipmunks had gotten up early and had surprised the chipettes with breakfast from room service. They laughed and ate breakfast and watched television, talking about the night before and about leaving that evening.

"Should we do anything today?" Alvin asked, snuggling under the blankets on Brittany's bed. Brittany patted him on the head then got under the blankets, cuddling with Alvin.

"No, I don't think so. We're all pretty exhausted from yesterday's adventure."

Theodore and Eleanor snuggled together in her bed, drifting back to sleep. Simon and Jeanette did the same, but tried to fight the urge to let their eyelids droop and have sleep take them. No matter how hard either of the chipmunks and chipettes tried, they all fell asleep.

Dave pounded on the door to the Chipettes' room, startling all who were inside. Alvin and Brittany answered the door, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Dave? What's going on?"

"We have half an hour to get to the airport! Get dressed!"

Alvin and his brothers scrambled to their room as the girls ran around their room, trying to get dressed and pack at the same time. Somehow they had made it to their plane on time.

The girls sat in the three seats behind Dave, while the boys sat in the three seats in front of him. Dave had the window seat and two extra seats all to himself. He sighed, thinking of Leila. He was shaking his head when something outside the window caught his eye. He turned to see Leila running towards the plane. Dave gasped and jumped, holding onto the armrests to tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Leila!" He exclaimed.

He jumped from his seat and rushed from the plane. He ran towards her as she ran to him. The wind blew her gorgeous long hair around her face, making her look like an angel. The sound of the planes around them caused them to yelled at each other, even though they were only a few feet apart.

"Leila, what happened? Why'd you leave this morning?"

"That's not important, Dave! This is!" She held his hands tightly in her own and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, putting his arms around her. She pulled away and they shared a smile.

"I think I love you, Dave!" She said, moving her hair behind her ear. She slipped a folded piece of paper into his shirt pocket. "Don't just throw that away – use it!"

"I think I love you too, Leila!" He said, kissing her again. He turned back to the plane then back to Leila. He kissed her once more then ran back to the plane.

Dave waved from his seat as the plane took off. Leila waved, using her whole arm. He watched her as she got smaller and smaller until she had finally disappeared all together. Dave let out a relaxed sigh and sat back in his seat.

"Who was that, Dave?" Theodore asked, looking over his seat at Dave.

"A friend of mine."

"Like a girlfriend?" Simon said, looking over his seat.

"Maybe." Dave smiled.

"Way to go, Dave!" Alvin leaned over his seat to high-five Dave. Dave gave Alvin a "you-better-cut-it-out" look. Alvin laughed as his brothers sat back down in their seats.

"So, Dave, truthfully. Did you get with her?" Dave's eyes widened then narrowed at Alvin.

"Alvin . . ." A warning tone in his voice.

"What? She looks like a babe! You lucked out, Dave."

"Alvin," Dave shook his head, chuckling. "It's really none of your business."

"You did, didn't you?" Alvin gasped, trying to high-five Dave again. "Dave, you dog, you!"

"Alvin, turn around!" Brittany yelled from behind Dave. "Leave Dave alone."

"Okay, okay." Alvin hesitated, smirking at Dave. "But seriously – did you hit that?"

"Alvin!"

Alvin jumped and sat back down in his seat, giggling. Dave shook his head again and took the folded piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. He stared at it for a few minutes, contemplating opening it or not. Then slowly and quietly, as to not cause attention to himself, he opened it. He smiled at the string of numbers and the feminine swirl of Leila's handwriting.

"Call me, Heartbreaker!"

He smiled at the bright red kiss mark under the writing and resisted the urge to kiss it. He folded the note back up and put it back in his pocket. He relaxed into his seat and waited for the plane to reach home. He heard the chipmunks and chipettes snoring slightly in front of him and behind him. He tilted his head back, and let is eyelids drop. He drifted off to sleep, thinking (and not knowing that the boys and girls were thinking the same).

"This was the best vacation ever."

* * *

Urk! Like I said, I don't know about this one. . . Review, yo? They help. Criticism is also accepted - just don't be _too_ harsh!:P


End file.
